¡Feliz Aniversario!
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Rory quiere celebrar su aniversario con Amy... pero ambos tienen planes MUY diferentes. LIME. ay dios.


AY DIOS EN SERIO PERDÓNENME POR ESCRIBIR ESTO

;_; No es una buena forma de empezar en una sección nueva... whoah. No sé, más cositas abajo, espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMURRRRR

Doctor Who le pertenece a la maravillosa BBC ... Y A MOFFAT *hace una cara que los espanta a todos*

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_¡Feliz aniversario!_

Rory había decido llevarla a cenar y a dar un paseo nocturno por el parque, algo romántico para un aniversario. Realmente no pensó en cómo podría terminar la noche, el estrés en el trabajo le bloqueaba muchas cosas, desgraciadamente esa era una de ellas.

Cenaron hamburguesas, ella se rehusó a comer en un lugar de élite, todo el tiempo ella no dejó de hablar sobre la gente con la que debía trabajar, a veces él no podía evitar sentir celos, puesto que lo que más deseaba era besarla todo el día sin detenerse, pasar la eternidad así. Después caminaron por el parque, todo iba exactamente como Rory lo planeó, hasta que ella comenzó a jugar un poco, ambos terminaron acostados en el césped, rodando estúpidamente mientras intercambiaban besos cada vez más apasionados. Y como ella es experta —¡Vive de eso!—, sabe como encender la pasión con un simple roce de labios.

Durante ese momento, Rory se sintió el hombre con más suerte en el planeta, el sistema solar, la galaxia, todo el universo. Tenerla a ella, una mujer tan sensual a su lado, con ese par de labios que muchos desean besar sin tener que pagar por ello, esas piernas largas tan deliciosas, su mata pelirroja perfecta, esa figura esbelta. Le volvía loco.

Notó que ella no soltaba para nada el bolso de papel con el logo de alguna boutique, quizá antes de verse con él había ido a comprar ropa ya sea por placer o para el trabajo, honestamente a Rory no le importó mucho que la llevara, sus caprichos a veces eran un poco raros. Ni siquiera para besarle dejó a un lado esa bolsa.

Los besos aumentaban, también la velocidad y la agitación, él estaba más que extasiado, esperando que ella reciprocara la sensación. Rory no era una persona buena con ese tipo de cosas pero una vez que sentía ese cosquilleo, maldita sea, no podía parar. Posiblemente no era un buen amante pero lo disfrutaba. Y más con ella, la única que subía su temperatura de esa manera. Sus piernas, la falda corta. Su sonrisa al jugar con él, besándole lentamente. Susurró a su oreja, mordiéndola suavemente. Rory asintió, nervioso y rápidamente se puso de pie, dándole su mano para que ella se levantara con bolsa en mano.

Todo eso había pasado aproximadamente media hora atrás y él aún estaba agitado, intentando no pensar en lo que sucedería después. Estaban en el Lobby de un hotel, pidiendo una habitación. Hotel lujoso, increíblemente caro, él invitó, una vez en la vida no le iba a hacer daño, el momento no debía pasar en cualquier lugar ¿O sí? Además esos lugares llenos de comodidades inútiles y camas enormes lo hacían aún más excitante. En cuanto pidió el cuarto, un poco apenado, observó a su novia, que estaba detrás de él. Sus brazos cruzados, la impaciencia. ¡_Maldita seas!_ Pensó Rory al darse cuenta de que desabrochó dos botones de su blusa azul, mostrando parte de sus pechos, para provocarlo aún más. Simplemente sonreía, aún sosteniendo la bolsa. Suspiró, presionándolo.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos

hasta que la mujer de la recepción les entrego la llave de su habitación, la número novecientos siete, en el piso once. Subieron en el elevador, al principio a Rory el trayecto le pareció lento, no podía esperar a llegar al cuarto, lo que menos quería era mirarle, porque lo que evitaba era tener una erección mucho antes de que todo comenzara. Las manos de su novia estaban mojadas por su sudor, la emoción. Ella, al darse cuenta de los nervios no hizo más que aprovecharse de la situación y le acorraló contra una esquina, él no dijo nada y comenzó a besarle. Rory sintió una mano en su entrepierna, no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, siguió besando, mordiendo sus labios. Todo pasó tan rápido y ella no soltó su bolsa de papel para nada. Rory por fin comenzaba a preguntarse qué había dentro. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso once, no habían pasado ni tres minutos.

Salieron al pasillo tomados de la mano y buscaron la habitación, justo al final del pasillo, ella le quitó la llave y la abrió, besando su cuello. "¡Esto sí es vida!" gritó ella al entrar. Sí, Rory observó la cara habitación. Tan amplia, con esas combinaciones de beige y café; una pequeña chimenea artificial, una televisión de pantalla plana —¡Como si fueran a ver televisión—; la cama era amplia y perfecta para rodar en ella, cada libra valió la pena.

Sin rodeos, ella dejó junto a la cama la bolsa y se sentó, haciéndole una seña a él para que fuera a reclamar lo que era suyo. Ella. Toda ella. Rory no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a besarla apasionadamente, acostándola suavemente, sus piernas y las de ella estaban entrelazadas. Comenzó a desabrochar más la blusa azul hasta dejarla en bra. Aún no dejaban de besarse, sin embargo, ella no se aventuraba a quitarle alguna prenda a su novio ¿Por qué? Ella, definitivamente, no era así. No. Daba igual, también desabrochó su falda, separando sus labios lo menos que podía. Cada beso de ella le provocaba más y más adicción. Después, sus manos pasearon por la maravillosa espalda, encontrándose con el broche del sostén, intentó quitarlo. Nunca había sido bueno con eso.

Antes de que él pudiera desabrocharlo su novia se separó abruptamente, aventándolo. ¿Qué? Mataba la pasión en su mejor momento. Vuelve a sentarse en la cama, obligando a Rory a ponerse de pie, otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa, Amy? —preguntó, su voz denotaba a un hombre increíblemente nervioso.

Ella acomodó su cabello y su sostén.

—Hace días tuve una idea maravillosa. Increíblemente erótica —uh-oh, una de sus locas ideas—. ¡No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Y como nuestro aniversario se acercaba rápidamente me dije ¿Por qué no?

Rory estaba confundido, ansioso de escuchar las ocurrencias de su querida Amelia. Ella era una mujer aventurera, decidida a tomar cualquier tipo de riesgos, literalmente, sin importarle lo que pudiese suceder después.

—Así que te compre esto —continuó, tomando la bolsa del piso, la extendió para que Rory pudiese tomarla—. Feliz aniversario.

Rory abrió la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro ¡Por fin!

…

¿Qué?

Primeramente, una camisa azul de manga larga con hoyos por todas partes, manchas de lodo, le faltaban dos botones, remangada a la fuerza. Los ojos de Rory se abrieron al verla, oh no. Oh no no no no. Hurgó en la bolsa de nuevo. Segundo, unos pantalones negros con pequeñas rayas diplomáticas blancas, también sucios y agujerados. ¿De verdad, Amelia Pond?_ ¿DE VERDAD?_, había algo más. Una corbata negra con curvas y espirales de azul brillante. Y… Ay no. Por favor, eso no. Un par de zapatillas Converse de color blanco. No. No. ¡No!

—¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga con esto?

Ella encoge los hombros, con una estúpida sonrisa. Rory comenzaba a incomodarse, más no podía estar enojado.

—… Pues… Ponértelo. ¡Anda!

Rory tragó saliva, dándole otro vistazo al juego, maldita sea, hasta se había molestado en comprar el par de zapatos.

—¿Quieres que yo sea el doctor andrajoso?

—Básicamente… Sí.

—¿Y que tengamos sexo así?

—Amm… Sí.

—Pero…

—¡Oh vamos, Rory! ¿Y las veces en las que yo me he vestido de policía y entro en mi personaje para después esposarte? No pasa nada.

Rory comenzó a agitarse.

—¡N-no! ¡A-aquí hay un ENORME problema! Amy, yo no soy el doctor —tomó aire, intentando no parecer un completo idiota, la expresión en el rostro de ella denotaba un "¿Y?"—. OH POR DIOS, ACABAS DE CONVERTIR TUS FANTASÍAS INFANTILES EN FANTASÍAS SEXUALES.

—… No, simplemente las hice un poco más maduras.

—Amy, ¡Tienes problemas!

—No, tú eres el que tendrá problemas si no entras a ese baño y te vistes así. Oh. ¿Crees que no vi tu cara de excitación en el ascensor? Vamos, hazlo por mí.

No estaba bien, maldita sea, no. Ella quería que dejara de ser Rory para convertirse en alguien completamente diferente, en un sueño de la infancia, sexuado. Bufó, no quería que la noche terminara fría, sin acción así que sin protestar más, se metió en el baño para cambiarse. "¡No olvides despeinarte AÚN MÁS!" Escuchó su voz en cuanto cerró la puerta. Se desvistió rápido y acto seguido comenzó a ponerse esa ropa completamente sucia. Por primera vez se sentía un vagabundo borracho, de esos que en navidad van por la calle gritando "¡Feliz navidad!" mientras se tambalean. No se acomodó la corbata.

Salió, ella seguía ahí, arqueó la ceja al verlo.

—Te ves mil veces más sexy así, ¡Hasta me acuerdo de cuando era niña!

—¿Ya podemos continuar lo que dejamos a medias?

Amy torció la boca, negando.

—No, tienes que comportarte como él. ¡Ya sé! Comienza a decir cosas sin sentido, no lo sé. Sobre lo que sea. ¡Y tienes que comer palitos de pescado con natilla! Y… y… y… y…

Antes de que terminara, Rory se inclinó rápidamente a besarla, no dejaba que ninguna palabra se escapara, la tenía completamente recluida, su lengua se paseaba por su boca. Ella comenzó a seguirle el juego segundos después, por fin estaba con su doctor andrajoso que no era precisamente su doctor andrajoso. Esa ropa hacía ver aún más provocadora a su novio.

—Antes de que comencemos bien… al menos quítate los converse.

Rory puso ojos en blanco y obedeció, quitándoselos y lanzándolos.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, ahora sí podemos continuar.

Rory jamás se había sentido tan cerca de Amy, aunque la situación le pareciera incómoda.

Y Amy jamás se había sentido tan cerca de su doctor…

* * *

SOY UNA MATAPASIONES AHAHAHA. Se me ocurrió la idea después de ver Eleventh Hour por segunda vez.

Perdónenme. Es lo más cerca que he estado EN LA VIDA de escribir algo así de hot ;_; ay dios, me apeno. No, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado y aprecio mucho sus reviews.

LOS AMO TANTO COMO AMO A DAVID TENNANT(?)


End file.
